kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Slice n' Splice
Slice n' Splice is a sentient and seemingly intelligent robot that holds two special weapons: a Sun Rod and a Moon Rod (both in the likeness of Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright). General Information Appearing in the 9th episode The Fofa Factor, it was purchased from Nightmare Enterprises by King Dedede. It was revealed late in the episode that Slice n' Splice was the one that created Lololo and Lalala by using the Moon Rod to split a monster called Fofa in two. The robot was destroyed along with its rods when Cutter Kirby severed its left arm before following up with Final Cutter, which sliced it right in half. Physical Appearance Slice n' Splice is a light green, somewhat insect-like, four legged robot. His upper body is rectangular with two thin arms sticking out of the sides. He has large, reddish-orange eyes with green pupils. On his metal limbs, he has black gloves and black shoes. He wields the Sun Rod in his left hand and the Moon Rod in his right. The two rods bear resemblance to Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, which marks their only major appearance in the anime. Powers and Abilities While Slice n' Splice isn't that dangerous itself, he makes up for it with his weapons; the Moon Rod can split a foe into different parts or male and female halves, and the Sun Rod can put them back together—with their anatomy mismatched if Slice n' Splice or his client so wishes. He is also able to run at high speeds as a result of his four legs. When Slice n' Splice perishes, he takes his rods with him, thus can't be used by anyone else. Etymology Slice n' Splice's name comes from the fact that he cuts enemies to pieces (slice) and then reassembles them (splice). His name is also a play on the phrase "Slice and Dice." His Japanese name, キッタリハッタリ (Kittari Hattari), comes from the Japanese words for cutting, きったり/切ったり (kittari); and pasting, 貼ったり (hattari) Quotes Trivia * When the moon rod splits Kirby, King Dedede, and Escargoon into male and female counterparts, the colors of the new characters are always green and orange. ** However, Lololo and Lalala are blue and red, rather than green and orange *Slice n' Splice is the first monster that can talk. *During the intro of how Fofa was created, Slice n' Splice is only seen with the Moon Rod, suggesting that it is his primary weapon. **It is mostly likely that the Sun Rod is just an extra weapon. Artwork Kirby_Cutter_FakeKirbyShow.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Merge.png|Close-up of the Sun Rod. Split.png|Close-up of the Moon Rod. Gallery Kh.jpg‎|Slice n' Splice on the attack. Slice N Splice.jpg|Slice n' Splice with just its Moon Rod. Slice n' Splice's Defeat.png|Slice n' Splice lies dismantled at the hands of Cutter Kirby. es:Slice and Splice de:Schnipp und Clipp it:Slice n' Splice ja:キッタリハッタリ Category:Anime Characters Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Monster Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!